


The Friendship Test

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's a sucker for Hinata's games, Gay Chicken, Implied past kghn, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Friendship Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: “So there’s this game I used to play with Kageyama back in high school, it’s called ‘the friendship test’.” Hinata’s eyes glimmer with a hint of mischief and Atsumu is officially interested.“What’s the test entail?” Atsumu asks with a raised eyebrow and takes a pull from his water bottle.“Well, it’s real simple,” Hinata scoots closer to Atsumu on the bench. He lowers his voice, as to not draw attention. “We get naked and touch ourselves. Whoever makes it weird first loses.”Atsumu nearly chokes on his water. He can feel Hinata’s hot breath on his neck, making the hairs there stand on end. “Whaddya mean by ‘makes it weird’?” Atsumu dares to ask, keeping his eyes glued on the rest of his teammates who practice jump serves on the court.“It depends on the person. I’ve never lost, so I wouldn’t know.”Of course Hinata’s never lost.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 34
Kudos: 420





	The Friendship Test

“So there’s this game I used to play with Kageyama back in high school, it’s called ‘the friendship test’.” Hinata’s eyes glimmer with a hint of mischief and Atsumu is officially interested. 

“What’s the test entail?” Atsumu asks with a raised eyebrow and takes a pull from his water bottle. 

“Well, it’s real simple,” Hinata scoots closer to Atsumu on the bench. He lowers his voice, as to not draw attention. “We get naked and touch ourselves. Whoever makes it weird first loses.” 

Atsumu nearly chokes on his water. He can feel Hinata’s hot breath on his neck, making the hairs there stand on end. “Whaddya mean by ‘makes it weird’?” Atsumu dares to ask, keeping his eyes glued on the rest of his teammates who practice jump serves on the court. 

“It depends on the person. I’ve never lost, so I wouldn’t know.” 

Of course Hinata’s never lost. 

“When we doin’ this?” Atsumu wipes the sweat from his brow and sets down his water bottle. His knee bounces excitedly in an attempt to force his body not to betray him in front of the entire team. Hinata has this way of getting him excited at the wrong times. On the court when his powerful muscles tense and flex. In the locker room when his hair is newly clean and tousled. And now, during a break when he should be replenishing his electrolytes and not thinking about Hinata jacking off. 

Hinata walks just fingers across Atsumu’s lap to still his fidgeting, slow and deliberate. “My place? After practice? Unless you want the home advantage?” 

Atsumu shakes his head. “M’fine.” He is absolutely not fine, but he’s already in too deep. If he backs out now, who knows how this could wreck his twenty step plan to getting into Hinata’s pants? This little game is going to catapult him to step eighteen when he considered himself to only be on step five. Asking him out on a date? Nope, that’s for amateurs. It’s time to drop trow and get right to the point. 

“Perfect, I’ll see you then.” Hinata pats Atsumu’s leg and bounds back onto the court. And Atsumu just stares at that fine, fine ass, imagining what it’ll look like in a couple of hours.

—

Hinata touches himself with a tenderness that makes Atsumu _feel_ things. All those shitty haikus about the heat of another’s touch he read in high school finally make sense watching the man before him drag his fingers down his glistening chest. The sensation tingles in Atsumu’s body, even though his own hands are already on his dick, pumping slowly. 

Taking the time to do anything isn’t usually Hinata’s speed, he’s too quick. Quick to learn, quick to calculate, quick to spike, quick to win. But apparently when it comes to masturbation, he relishes in drawing tremors out of himself and basks in the way his cock rises to attention in little pulses. Hinata digs nails into pale skin leaving red lines in his wake while his golden eyes are on Atsumu, boring into him like the sun when it caresses your bare back when you go to the beach.

He bites his lip, arching his back and bucking his hips into nothing. “Tsumuuu,” Hinata moans, breathy and wanton. “How are you feeling?” 

Presently, Atsumu feels like his heart is going to drop to his balls, but he’s not going to admit that. The question is obviously a trap and there’s a game that needs to be won. They’re sitting across from each other on the carpet in Hinata’s living room. AC turned off for maximum difficulty. 

“M’fine,” Atsumu manages to say on the wave of a tremor. He’s stroking himself faster now, squeezing at his base and coaxing precum to pool at his tip. Sweat rolls down Atsumu’s temple and settles at the corner of his mouth. He licks the droplet, keeping hard eye contact. 

“You look good.” Hinata’s hands draw lazy circles on his creamy thighs, making them fall to the sides and spread. As the circles get wider, his touch just barely grazes his juicy balls. Watching them contract and shrink away from Hinata’s touch makes Atsumu want to put them in his mouth so fucking bad.

“So d’you,” Atsumu chokes out. 

Hinata’s eyes narrow even more and his smile curls micheviously. “Do you wanna come over here and help me out?”

If Atsumu were a weaker man, he’d leap at the opportunity to completely ravish Hinata’s shivering body, but he knows how these games go. It’s all about strategy. 

“Why don’t you help me out, huh?” He quips right back, flashing his famous grin. 

Hinata sighs and retracts his hands back to his chest, playing with puffy pink nubs. “Suit yourself,” Hinata gives one of his nipples gentle tug, making it hard and rosy. He doesn’t moan, but rather _whimpers_ and it activates some primal urge within Atsumu that goes straight to his already sobbing cock. Who knew the sound of another man crying would be such a big fucking turn on? The veins in Atsumu’s neck strain and his grip tightens even more. If he keeps this up, he’s definitely going to jerk his dick right off his body. And Hinata still hasn’t touched himself!! Yet he’s impossibly hard and dripping as if someone skillfully worked him to get there. Hinata played this game with Kageyama? Atsumu decides he needs to give that poor sap a care package. 

“ _F-fuck,_ ” Hinata groans, mouth hanging open with his tongue lolling to the side as his eyes roll skyward. 

Resisting Hinata is truly a challenge that Atsumu completely underestimated, but he’s been holding out. Maybe he can win the friendship test? Sure he wishes he could be sucking Hinata’s cock or fucking him into the floor, but he’ll win the game. 

“ _P-please._ ” It’s soft and definitely unintentional, but Atsumu hears it all the same. The desperate plea is the moment when he has officially had enough. He’ll win the game next time. For now, he needs to make things weird or else he’ll combust.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, 1k of even more Horny Hinata!! Thanks for reading, drop a comment if you liked it 
> 
> [Support my fic! Share the twitter link!](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1305282292718465029?s=20)


End file.
